¿Como vengarte? según Draco Malfoy
by Lizzie Alhena Potter-Friki
Summary: Draco Malfoy tiene once años y quiere vengarse Potter por no humillarlo y no querer ser su amigo.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes, y su mundo, que se reflejan en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling**_

 _Este fic participa en la Tarea #2: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Personaje principal:** Draco Malfoy

 **Palabras:** 1000.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _No nos hacemos responsables si al finalizar el fic deseas matar, odiar o cruciar a Draco Malfoy. Es un idiota lo sabemos, pero hay que considerar que en este fic Malfoy tiene 11 y es un hijo de papi_

 **Sentimiento:** Venganza

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Draco quería venganza, él merecía tenerla.

Después de que el gran Harry Potter lo hubiera avergonzado y humillado frente al pobretón de Weasley, Crabbe y Goyle, defendiendo al primero.

¿Cómo se atrevía a humillarlo a él? ¡Al gran Draco Malfoy! ¡El último descendiente en una de las familias de los Sagrados Veintiocho!

¿Acaso no veía la buena fortuna que tendría de tenerlo como amistad? ¡Pues sufriría por esa tonta elección! Ya vería, se las pagaría y se avergonzaría muy pronto de haber escogido tan mal

Ya podía verlo disculpándose de rodillas, rogando su perdón.

Oh, sí. Draco ya podía escuchar los ruegos de Potter.

.

.

.

Vale, ya habían pasado varios días desde lo ocurrido en el tren y Potter no estaba de rodillas ante él.

Eso lo frustraba y lo enojaba más.

Bueno pues, hoy finalmente sería su venganza. Hoy era nada más y nada menos que la clase de vuelo.

Y era entre Slytherins y Gryffindors.

No había mucha ciencia en su venganza. Solo le mostraría a Potter quien era el mejor volando, llevaba años haciéndolo y Potter no.

¡Ja! Apostaba a que Potter ni siquiera sabía para que servían las escobas. Ventajas de no haber vivido como un estúpido muggle.

Poco a poco la profesora le fue entregando las escobas del colegio a cada uno y les pidió que las pusieran en el suelo. Draco hizo esto y espero impaciente, ya le demostraría a Potter su habilidad y este se humillaría así mismo.

Cuando la profesora les enseño como atraer la escoba, Draco lo hizo bien, su escoba vino inmediatamente hacía él, eso sólo hizo que sonriera orgulloso de sí mismo. Miró a su izquierda para observar como Potter seguro seguía intentando y fallando, cuando observó como este tenía su escoba en la mano, sonriendo impresionado.

Eso lo frustró más. Intentó respirar profundo y se calmó.

 _Cualquiera puede hacer eso_ , se dijo así mismo.

La profesora ahora les pedía que pasarán las piernas sobre la escoba, la sujetarán con firmeza y que intentarán flotar, sin inclinarse para que la escoba no avanzará.

Draco se colocó como le enseño su padre, sonrío confiado y ya estaba preparado para escuchar el silbato de la profesora cuando está grito su apellido. Gracias, profesora, ahora su concentración se había ido por el drenaje.

Ella le grito que no se colocará de esa manera, que era incorrecta y que se podía herir gravemente ya que se podía caer. Draco solo pudo replicar tímidamente que era como lo había estado haciendo todos estos años y que nunca se había hecho daño. Esto solo irritó más a la profesora y le grito que lo había estado haciendo mal todos estos años.

Pudo escuchar las pequeñas risas de parte de su casa, aunque solo les tuvo que dirigir una mirada iracunda y estas se redujeron a sonrisas divertidas. Lamentablemente no podía hacer lo mismo con los Gryffindors, en especial con Potter y Weasley.

De verdad que los estaba empezando a odiar.

Se colocó justo como quería la profesora, espero el condenado silbato para poder flotar y poder irse de esta estúpida clase. Ya después podría pensar una buena venganza contra Potter. Pero antes de que el silbato sonará Longbottom floto temblorosamente por los aires e hizo precisamente lo que la profesora dijo que no hicieran.

Se inclinó.

Draco solo pudo reír divertido viendo como este se estrelló contra el muro del castillo. Draco bajo la vista hasta al lugar donde Longbottom estaba, mientras todos los demás se inclinaban para ver si le había pasado algo.

Justo donde estaba el Gryffindor se podía ver un pequeño brillo en el césped, él se acercó y lo tomó. Era una pequeña bola de cristal, una recordadora.

Se rio divertido, llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Empezó a burlarse de la estupidez de Longbottom, uniéndose a él la mayoría de los Slytherins. Podía ver las caras molestas de los Gryffindors y algunos empezaron a reclamar.

Sonrío divertido, podía ver la cara molesta de Potter.

Tal vez no tendría que aplazar su venganza.

Potter no se aguantó y como todo "héroe" se puso a defender a Longbottom. Draco rodó los ojos divertido e intentó molestar tanto a Potter como para que este hiciera justo lo que quería.

Vio la irritación en sus ojos verdes y supo que haría lo que esperaba de él. Draco se montó en su escoba y empezó a flotar en el aire.

 _Vamos, intenta perseguirme,_ pensó divertido.

Potter agarró su escoba con molestia y se lanzó a los aires. Abrió los ojos impresionado, no esperaba que de verdad se pudiera mantener con equilibrio en el aire, pero no dejó que eso le amilanará.

 _Suerte. Es imposible que tenga habilidad en esto ¡Potter es prácticamente un muggle!_ , Draco penso estupefacto.

Potter irritado le dijo algo que no pensó y le hizo darse cuenta de su estupidez.

En el aire estaba solo, no estaban ni Crabbe, ni Goyle para defenderlo.

Molesto apretó con fuerza la recordadora y una idea surgió en su mente, una idea que lo dejaría bien librado a él y mal parado, hasta un poco herido, a Potter.

Sería una buena venganza a decir verdad.

Le dijo unas pequeñas palabras a Potter y tiró al aire la recordadora. Con su estúpido instinto de héroe, Potter intentaría atraparla a toda costa, se estrellaría él contra la tierra o se le caería la recordadora antes de atraparla. No había otra opción.

Irónicamente Potter la atrapó y no se estrelló.

Aunque la profesora McGonnagall llegó iracunda viendo lo que hizo Potter y se lo llevo, ante las miradas divertidas de los Slytherins y apenadas de los Gryffindors.

Aunque no lo había planeado, había sido una buena venganza. Ya quería escuchar sobre el castigo que le darían.

Ojala que se lo tiraran al conserje.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Era imposible! ¡¿Cómo mierda pasó?!

¡Potter era el jodido buscador de Gryffindor! ¡Ni siquiera lo castigaron!

¡Y le habían dado una Nimbus 2000!

Potter se las pagaría, lo juraba o se dejaba de llamar Draco Malfoy.


End file.
